Chucky Meets Full House
by Jemascola
Summary: Chucky the doll becomes the newest member of the Tanner family. Also, D.J. becomes a Russian nationalist.


**Chucky Meets Full House**

 _ **By Joe**_

 **Summary:** Chucky the doll becomes the newest member of the Tanner family. Also, D.J. becomes a Russian nationalist.

 **Author Notes:** I do not own the _Full House_ or _Child's Play_ series, characters, or any other copyrighted material. I wrote this solely for entertainment purposes and not to make a profit.

Also, the premise in this story is that the Tanners were completely unaware that Chucky was a killer doll – and didn't know about the _Child's Play_ movies. Also, this story takes place in late 1993 – although life in the Tanner household more closely resembles the way it was circa Season 4.

 **Chapter 1: Kimmy's Farewell Gift**

It was a typical Saturday evening in the Tanner household. The adults were off from work, and the kids were off from school, and as usual on Saturday evenings, the Tanners had pizza for supper. However, while most everyone was happily chattering away, D.J. stared glumly at her half-eaten pizza.

"You okay, D.J.?" asked Danny, her father.

"Not really, but I'll get over it," D.J. sighed.

"I know that you're upset that Kimmy's moving away, but at least you'll still be able to call her. Plus, she'll only be an hour away, so you guys can still hang out sometimes. And you've still got plenty of other friends at school," Danny said.

"Plus, without Gibbler around, the house will smell a lot better," joked Jesse, D.J.'s uncle and Danny's brother-in-law.

"Uncle Jesse!" D.J. snapped in disbelief.

"Sorry, kiddo, I know you're upset," Jesse said sympathetically.

Just then, there were some loud knocks at the rear kitchen door. Through the glass, everyone could see Kimmy Gibbler. D.J. practically jumped out of her seat and raced to the door to answer it.

"Kimmy! What are you still doing here? I thought you left this morning," D.J. said – sounding glad that Kimmy hadn't left yet.

"Well, we did pretty much move out this morning, but my mom made me come back here to get rid of one last thing," Kimmy said.

"What is it?" D.J. asked.

"It's in the backyard," Kimmy said. "Come on."

D.J. followed Kimmy to the backyard, where there was a giant box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper.

"Wow, Kimmy, what is that?" gasped D.J. – grinning broadly.

"Consider it a farewell present," Kimmy said. "My mom's not letting me take it with me to our new house, so I figured that you should have it."

"What is it?" D.J. said – rushing over to open it.

Just then, D.J. and Kimmy whipped back when they heard a car horn being blown multiple times – followed by a woman shouting, "Kimmy, let's go already!"

"Sorry, Deej, I gotta go," Kimmy said. "There's a letter for you on the gift. I'm gonna miss you."

Kimmy and D.J. then hugged. "I'm gonna miss you, too," sighed D.J.

"Well, bye," Kimmy said – waving as she hurried to the street – getting in the car.

"Bye, Kimmy!" called D.J. "Keep in touch!" D.J. watched as Kimmy and her family rode away in their car. D.J. then turned her attention to the giant box in the backyard.

Just then, Danny and Jesse came out and joined D.J. in the backyard.

"Have mercy, what is that?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know yet," D.J. said. "Kimmy left it to me as a gift."

"Tell her to take it back – we don't want it," Jesse said.

"Uncle Jesse, we don't know what it is," D.J. said.

"Look, if it's from Gibbler, we don't want it," Jesse insisted.

"Dad…" D.J. pleaded.

Danny looked down at the ground and sighed. "Go ahead and open it."

"Thanks, Dad," grinned D.J. However, just before doing so, she saw the letter on top of the box. D.J. then picked up the letter and read it.

 _Dear D.J.,_

 _I'm going to miss you more than words can describe – or at least words that I know. Anyway, I'm gonna miss you so much. Hopefully, we can still hang out sometimes. Also, I've got this toy that really freaks out my mom, and she won't let me take him to the new house. So, I'm giving him to you. Take good care of him, and consider this a farewell present. Hope you enjoy him, Deej._

 _Love,_

 _Kimmy_

"What's it say, Deej?" Jesse's voice pierced through D.J.'s head.

"It seems that Kimmy left me a toy," D.J. said – sounding a bit confused. "And she called it a 'him.'"

"Well, that settles it," Jesse said. "We don't want any toy that Kimmy's played with."

"Come on, Uncle Jesse, let's just see what it is first," D.J. said.

"You can see it all you want," Jesse said, "but I want no part of it." He headed back to the kitchen.

"I do wonder what exactly this toy is," D.J. said – starting to tear open the wrapping paper.

"I don't want to know," Danny said.

By the time she had removed the wrapping paper, D.J. uncovered a dog crate with an auburn-haired, blue-eyed doll – donning blue overalls and a rainbow-striped shirt.

"Oh my gosh, he's so adorable," cooed D.J. – opening the dog crate and taking out the doll. She then stared at him with her mouth opened in joy – inspecting every square inch of him – and then giving him a big hug.

"Well, Deej, if you're going to keep that doll, we need to run him through the wash about 1,000 times," Danny said. "And then maybe a few more thousand for good measure."

"Dad..." scoffed D.J. as she carried the doll – with her dad following into the house.

Once inside, everyone looked in astonishment at D.J.'s doll.

"Where'd you get the doll, Deej?" asked Stephanie, the middle child and D.J.'s younger sister.

"From Kimmy. It's her farewell present to me," D.J. said.

"He looks like a toddler!" commented Michelle, Danny's youngest daughter.

D.J. looked at the doll. "Yeah, you're right. He kinda does."

"Aww, he is so adorable," cooed Becky, Jesse's wife. "Don't you think so, Jess?"

Jesse just stared gravely at the doll. "That thing gives me the creeps," Jesse said.

"I agree," Danny said.

"Well, I like him," D.J. smiled. "Best of all, I've got something to remember Kimmy by."

"And that's a good thing?" Jesse asked.

Just then, the doll turned its head – causing everyone to jerk back and gasp a little. D.J. almost dropped him. "Hi, I'm Chucky. Wanna play?" the doll said in its innocent, high-pitched voice.

"No, I don't think so," Jesse said.

"Whoa! He can turn his head on his own!" Michelle said.

"That is really impressive," Becky said.

"He's like a real live boy!" Michelle said.

"He's just like Pinocchio," said Joey, Danny's longtime friend who lived with the Tanners. He then got up and asked, "Hey, Deej, can I see him real quick?"

"Sure, Joey," D.J. said – handing Chucky to Joey.

Joey then held Chucky up and said in a high-pitched voice, "I'm a real boy!"

"Get help, Joseph," scoffed Jesse.

Chucky then turned his head again and said, "I like to be hugged."

"Oh ya do, huh?" Joey asked. He then hugged Chucky and said in a Popeye voice, "I'd better be careful not to squeeze ya to death. I just had me Spinach. A-guh-guh-guh-guh-guh."

"Hey, Chucky, you want to have dinner with us?" Michelle asked excitedly.

"Hidey-ho! Ha ha ha!" Chucky laughed.

"Hear that, Dad? Chucky wants to have dinner with us," Michelle said.

"Well, that's great, but I think Chucky should wait until tomorrow after he's had a bath," Danny said.

Chucky then turned his head again and said in his childish voice, "Put me down. I want to walk."

Joey shrugged and said, "Sure thing, chief." Joey put Chucky on the floor. Everyone then gasped when Chucky started walking slowly toward the stairs leading upstairs. Chucky then turned around and walked slowly, but slightly faster, back toward the kitchen table.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Stephanie said.

"Toys these days really are amazing," Danny said. "And to think that I used to be impressed by Slinkys."

"I'll take a Slinky any day," Jesse said. "That thing is by far the creepiest thing I've ever seen. It's no surprise that it used to belong to Kimmy."

"Wash me now so I can play," Chucky said.

Danny smirked. "Well, Deej, if you're going to keep Chucky, then we'd better wash him before we get the rest of the house dirty. I guess we should clean Chucky before we do anything else with him. But let me do it. Chucky's been with Kimmy, and goodness knows how filthy he is." Danny smiled and picked up Chucky. "Come on, you little rascal. Let's get you a bath." Danny then took Chucky over to the washing machine, put in Chucky and some detergent, and then started the washer. Danny went back to the table and finished his pizza with the rest of the family.

"Now, D.J., remember – don't let Chucky come anywhere near me," Jesse said. "He's creepy enough on his own, but knowing that he comes from Gibbler's house…" Jesse then shuddered.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jess, I'll keep him out of your way," smiled D.J.

"Thanks, babe," Jesse said.

"Hey, Deej, before the night's over, I want to introduce Chucky to Mr. Woodchuck," Joey said. "Those two will have so much fun together."

"Sure, no problem," D.J. said.

"Those two even have a name in common: Chuck-Y and Mr. WOOD-chuck," Joey commented. Everyone laughed.

Several minutes later, the Tanners finished their pizza and then went their separate ways. Danny had dishwashing duty that evening, so he stayed in the kitchen – washing the dishes. While he was in the middle of doing so, he nearly dropped a plate when he heard a loud, deep, and frantic voice shout, "HELP!"

Danny's heart raced, and he looked both ways – wondering what was going on. "Jesse? Joey?" yelled Danny in concern.

"HELP!" wailed the voice again.

Danny stopped and stared at the washing mashine. That was where the voice was coming from. Danny realized that Chucky had probably started talking again. Danny felt a chill go down his back. He'd never heard a toy yell so loudly or realistically before. "Kimmy sure has some weird toys," Danny said to himself. He then started to feel better – realizing that toys nowadays were more likely to be realistic. Freaky, but realistic. Freakishly realistic. And who else but Kimmy would own such freaky toys? Maybe Danny could get used to Chucky. Danny continued washing the dishes as Chucky continued crying for help.

Later, once Danny had finished with the dishes, the washing machine had also stopped – as well as Chucky's shouting. Danny opened the lid and saw Chucky, who was now very damp. Danny picked him up – but then did a double-take. Maybe he was crazy, but somehow, Chucky didn't look as friendly or innocent as he did before. Danny just shrugged it off.

"All right, little guy. Now, you're gonna get to go for a ride in Mr. Dryer. After that, you'll have 999 more rides in the washer and dryer before you're ready for the Tanner residence," Danny smiled.

Chucky then turned his head and said in a childish, yet slightly deeper, voice, "You're obsessive."

Danny laughed. "I know, I know. Now, come on, in you go." Danny put Chucky in the dryer and turned it on. Danny then went to the family room to watch TV for the rest of the evening before going to bed. While he was gone, Chucky shouted in panic as he was thrashed around inside the dryer – although his shouts were drowned out by the noise of the dryer and the TV.


End file.
